


Chewing Gum

by chensgold (M1das)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1das/pseuds/chensgold
Summary: Sehun só queria um pedacinho do chiclete de Kyungsoo e outras indecências no metrô voltando da escola.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedonocuegritaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedonocuegritaria/gifts).



Sehun estava completamente cansado de um dia inteiro de aulas, e só haviam mais por vir. Um dos fones de ouvidos pendurado enquanto o outro tocava alguma música no aleatório. Se não estivesse praticamente dormindo em pé, ligaria na sua playlist usual. 

Sentiu uma mãozinha pegar na sua. Levando um susto, olhou para o assento ao lado do seu, vendo o melhor amigo que tinha acabado de entrar no vagão do metrô. 

De alguma forma, acabou virando amigo de Do Kyungsoo. Era uma amizade improvável, os dois eram extremos opostos mas Sehun adorava a companhia do seu hyung e apesar de Kyungsoo sempre manter sua pose de tsundere quieto, mimava o dongsaeng sempre que podia. 

Viu o mais velho tirar uma latinha de chiclete da mochila no seu colo, estendeu a mão livre esperando que ele colocasse um pedaço na palma e franziu o cenho quando o viu simplesmente guardar a latinha de volta no bolso da frente, fechando o zipper pelo chaveiro de pinguinzinho, presente de Sehun. 

“Eu não ganho um?” Pediu fazendo um biquinho. 

“Era o último,” Apontou para a própria boca enquanto mastigava,  _ eca _ . O cheirinho de tuti-fruti parecendo dez vezes melhor quando não podia ter. 

“Hyung…-” Chegou mais perto, encaixando o queixo no ombro de kyungsoo, “Me dá o seu chiclete.”

“Que nojo, Sehun, eu já tô comendo,” Disse antes de fazer uma bolha com o chiclete. 

“Qual é,” Disse manhoso, “Não é como se eu nunca tivesse provado da tua saliva!” 

Kyungsoo virou para o outro lado, escondendo o rosto vermelho. Suspirou e voltou a fazer suas bolhas, logo desistindo porque Sehun tentava estourá-las. 

“Mas você é um chato mesmo, hein.” Disse bravo, “Vou enfiar uma lata inteira de chiclete na tua guela pra nunca mais me incomodar.” 

Sehun riu, sabia que o hyung nunca faria algo do tipo, mas ficava muito engraçado com as sobrancelhas juntas e reclamando como estava. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do garoto, pressionando alguns beijinhos na sua bochecha quente.

“Desculpa, Soo.” passou a mão pelos cabelos ralos do amigo, “Apesar de você ficar muito fofo assim, eu estava apenas brincando.” 

Sua mão desceu até a nuca do mais velho, puxando-o mais perto. Encostou levemente seus lábios em um selinho suave, sentiu as mãos de kyungsoo lentamente encostarem na sua bochecha antes que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Kyungsoo sentiu Sehun chupar levemente sua língua.

“Seu-” Foi calado por outro selinho de Sehun. 

O mais novo ria da irritação do outro, enquanto mastigava seu precioso chiclete. Levou alguns tapas de kyungsoo que agora tinha uma expressão mais do que irritada e se recusava a conversar com “Sehun-traidor-Oh.”. Da última vez que o viu tão irritado foi quando em alguns garotos da sua sala por fazerem piadinhas maldosas (eles mereceram). 

“Quer de volta?” Pediu como um cachorrinho sem dono, mostrando o chiclete entre os dentes.

“Não, pode ficar.” Revirou os olhos. 

“Kyungsoo-ah, não fique bravo comigo!” Deu alguns selinhos no seu hyung. 

Até sentir uma dor forte no ombro. Uma velhinha havia lhe batido com um guarda-chuva.

“Que pouca vergonha!” Ela reclamou fazendo kyungsoo rir. 

“Me desculpe, ajumma,” Disse entre as risadinhas, levantando-se para dar espaço a senhorinha e puxando Sehun para que ficasse de pé também. 

Kyungsoo esticou o braço para alcançar a alça, porém achando a cintura de Sehun muito mais confortável. Abraçou o amigo por trás, sem nem ligar se estava recebendo olhares de reprovação daquela senhorinha.

“Eu ainda vou me cobrar desse chiclete,” Avisou. 

“Aceita o troco em beijos?” Sehun murmurou de volta.

“Talvez.”

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Meu twitter: @goldenplots21


End file.
